Biology Test
by CelineStilinski
Summary: If there is one thing that Bellamy hate most than Clarke Griffin herself, it's how much he find her stupidly attractive. Especially when she wakes him up at 10 am on one of his day off. (Alternate Universe Modern Setting)


RATED _**M**_ \- THE 100 - BELLAMY BLAKE - CLARKE GRIFFIN - 1/1

 **DISCLAIMER** : All the characters rights went to Jason Rothenberg, the 100 writers and Kass Morgan.

 **A/N** : You can also find it on my tumblr account or on AO3 (link on my profile)

* * *

There had been a lot of things that Bellamy Blake would prefer doing right now than baby-sitting Clarke Griffin. Not that he had to _actually_ baby-sit his eighteen years old little sister's best friend, more something like she had declared by herself that Bellamy's kitchen counter was far more comfy than her own house…

Before this day, there had never been anything worst for Bellamy than a one-night stand calling him every hours waiting for a love speech, which would lead to a long relationship, hoping the _forever_ and the following proposal.

Definitely not his type.

Then the stupid Princess, with her stupid blue eyes, her stupid blond curls and her stupid glares arrived, Sunday morning, at half past ten am, while he was still sleeping, enjoying his first morning holiday since an eternity. There was first the intercom's ringing, which he gently ignored, hoping naively to himself whoever it was would go away, believing there was nobody, Except that he had forgotten the part where's his sister had gave a key of their apartment, and so of the building to Princess Clarke - stupid - Griffin.

Octavia who, by the way, gave him up last evening to spend her evening, and her night, with her freaking Lincoln. In fact, Lincoln is actually a great guy… Not that Bellamy would say it aloud or report it to Octavia.

Then it had been the knocks on the door, he also told himself he'd ignore them… I was without knowing about Clarke's stupid voice ringing through the apartment's door to his room.

"Bellamy, I know you're there, your damn pick-up is parked down the building !" And it was only at that moment that he finally decided to move from his bed… Not that he had more choices, though. His day was only starting and was already promising to be a hell. He cried out in frustration in his pillow before getting up without bothering grabbing any shirt on his way to open his apartment's door, only in his boxer.

The first thing he wanted to do was yelling at the blond haired girl in front of him, leading her to another of their argument. Tired and looking like a zombie or not. And then he just looked at her and he wanted to laugh. The stupid Princess was soaked from head to toe, in so small shorts fabric which definitely wasn't assorting with the weather, in a white tank top so soaked that there wasn't any place for imagination anymore and we could clearly see her black bra and underwear through it, with her wet and sticky blond curls and without any makeup. Damn, the Princess was in her PJs on the porch of his apartment, looking like she had just plunged in a pool… And it was just so hilarious that the only sound that passed through his lips was a wild laugh.

Apparently, it was all it took to piss off Clarke even more. But honestly, he didn't care, like… at all.

"Shut the fuck up." She growled, pushing him to the side and making her way to the apartment. She pulled up her school bag on her should, withdrew her rotten converses for throwing them in a corner.

"Kane put you out of your own house to make out on the couch with your mother ?" Sneered Bellamy, following her to the kitchen counter where she let her soaked bag fallen to facing him and glaring at him with the darkest look she had ever given him… Which had made him laugh even harder and used sarcasm. "Oh, poor Princess, the thought of your mommy and step-daddy making out bother you ? I really am sorry."

"Actually, I had a argument with my mother and she left. None that it's any of your business." She retorted, pulling out her books from her bag as nothing had happened. Biology books, apparently.

"Wait a moment Princess." He stopped her, preventing her hands from catching another book from her bag and pulling it out too. "What the hell are you doing in _**my**_ apartment ?"

"It's as much _**yours**_ than _**Octavia's**_." She answered, raising an eyebrow.

"First, I'm the one who pay the rent, so it's _**my**_ apartment. Second, it doesn't answer to my question. What the hell are you _really_ doing here ? O is not there." Him too was able to raise an eyebrow and use a cold voice. Speaking of cold… He kept himself from letting go of her wrist : this girl was literally frozen.

"I have a really import test tomorrow and Octavia told me I could revise there." She was still raising her stupid eyebrow, literally planting her blue eyes in his despite the fact he was far taller than her, which was pretty hilarious too. He was just so much taller than her, and nonetheless she was always able to stand up to him.

"Not a word, not a freaking sound. Any comment or any wondering and I kick your ass out of here, got it ?" He sighed finally letting go of her wrist. Clarke opened her mouth to retort but he just stared at her, which leads to her sighing too. A satisfied smirk on the lips, he went to put on a shirt and pants before coming back and drop himself on the old and seedy couch of his apartment, turning on the TV on his favorite history channel.

And here he was since three long hours, spreading himself a little more in his couch a few meters from Clarke, buried in too much books of his own advice… How the hell was she able to keep doing it ? Back at school, he was the type of guy who stopped his revision after only ten small minutes, barely. ( As soon as it wasn't history. He was a huge nerd and had never given up his history classes.) For ending with a beer and a discussion about his last girl, or girls who passed on his bed, with Miller.

He wasn't hesitating to run from time to time a glance over his shoulder at the head blond that he was barely seeing with the huge stack of biology books around her. The sound of the TV was low nonetheless he was hearing it perfectly. Which was really disturbing. Clarke wasn't making any sound, and it was pretty well the problem. He was used to a Princess who was yelling at him every hours of the day about various topics and silliness which he was pleased to answer. Not one in full revisions.

But a second later, Clarke was pushing a half-cry of frustration, pushing away from her some of her books, one or two falling to the ground with a crash, making him jump despite the attention he was already paying to her.

"You're making too much noise." He growled for shape, increasing the volume of the TV, not that it was really useful. It was more like a need, this desire to piss her off. But he was still surprised when heard Clarke's angry voice.

"Funny you, try to learn a freaking exam the day before it in the company of the person you loathe the most in the world and who had precisely established rules if you want to attempt to revise in his kitchen !" She literally yelled standing up from the kitchen seedy stool, perambulating on the tiles behind the couch on which Bellamy turned around, his elbows on the back of the couch to glance at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not that you care, because you're dickhead who established this stupid rules. Not a sound, not a comment and blah, blah, blah. But you know what ? I don't care anymore ! It annoys me and gives me more headache than anything ! Because honestly, you're a pain in my ass Blake. With your crappy nicknames and your smile, and your fucking freckles !"

Clarke was so in her monologue, without even looking at Bellamy to glare at him, that she didn't see the older Blake standing up from the couch and moving up to her. Not that he was upset, it was just always more fun to be a few centimeters from an angry Clarke. _She was so sexy when she was angry_. Well, okay, he was a little upset… Just a little. Nonetheless Clarke stopped in front of him, crossing her arm over her chest, raising an eyebrow with her _just try to say something and I'll end you_ Murphy's look. A look he would rather see thousand times on her than on Murphy, though.

"You're rambling Princess." He finally chuckled, moving forward a little bit.

It always had been like this between them. Whatever the topic of their new argument, it would always end with a restricted space between their two faces, of barely a few small centimeters.

"I'm… Frustrated. And I am not rambling." She growled. And Bellamy could not help but observe the entire of her face, her blond curls had dried and were falling as always around her face, without her two little breads missing for once.

"Frustrated, huh ?" He asked, his usual smirk appearing, his gaze fixed on Clarke's stupid lips.

He was finding everything stupid with Clarke.

"Exactly. Frustrated." Clarke retorted.

He was finding everything stupidly _attractive_ with Clarke.

Not that he would admit that too.

"Sexually ?"

And if Clarke's face was showing a possible neutral expression a few seconds earlier, it wasn't the case anymore. She was blushing slowly, slight reddening slowly covering her white cheeks as her eyes went down to look at Bellamy's lops, lingering on it maybe a second too long while Bellamy were moving forward, forcing her to slowly lean on the counter as if nothing was happening.

"Definitely…" Whispered Clarke under her breath, despite herself, before shaking her head and trying to get over it. "I-Uh… No… I…"

And just like that, Bellamy crashed his lips against hers, running his hands under Clarke's tights lifting her up and making her sit on the kitchen counter, which lead to instantly shut her up. He had always dreamt of doing it, crashing his lips against hers to make her shut up. It was one of these fiery kisses without real ending. Teeth colliding. Clarke's teeth biting slightly Bellamy's bottom lip. His tongue asking desperately a deeper access for entrance… Yet, they had to part away from each other to breath… And for Clarke to speak… With her stupid attractive voice.

"Why did you do that ?" She asked simply without opening her eyes, pressing her forehead against Bellamy's.

"You were speaking too much." He answered, caressing slowly Clarke's lips every few seconds, rubbing slightly his nose against hers… It was so little his usual him, but at the same time so familiar that suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He smirked while Clarke seemed looking for somewhat more contact between their lips, without realizing it. "What's your exam topic ?"

"I…" He hesitated stuck her body against Bellamy's, instinctively, so much, that not a part of their body covered with their clothes wasn't sticking to one another. Not that it bothered Bellamy or Clarke. She finally whispered against his lips. "Hum… Human anatomy…"

"I may have an idea to help you to revise your biology test…" He laughed, moving slowly his lips down her jaw, biting tenderly, ascending slowly for biting her earlobe. "… and eliminated this frustration."

Clarke didn't even bother herself to respond, her body was speaking perfectly for her. She grabbed her legs a little more around Bellamy's waist, moving her hands under his shirt, caressing every muscle she could reach.

Bellamy growl gently against her ear while the friction Clarke gave on his already hard groin was driving him crazy. The Stupid Princess would be the death of him one day.

He grabbed her tight a little more, moving his kisses down her collarbone, slowly the longer of her neck, biting her gently, the longer of her jaw, then her lips. Her stupid lips he had dreamt - fantasized - of kissing thousand times, without ever making it known, without ever really admitted it to himself. He ran his hands to her calves before caressing the longer of her leg up to her tight in this long caress that even him was finding almost too cruel.

Clarke's hand were soft on his back, her nails slipping down his skin. He would have done anything to know what was going through his Princess' tortured brain.

 _His Princess_.

Damn, after this, he was sure he would never let her go… Not that it was suddenly his type.

But honestly, he didn't care about that, at all.

He removed his hands from her during only a second to grab the collar of his shirt and passing it over his head. At the second where it had been thrown through the room, Clarke's nails found their place against his back once more, when he was kissing her with enthusiasm. She bit his lip, almost tasting blood, as if to encourage him to keep going. Bellamy removed bluntly her tank top, letting her in her black bra and her shorts. He ran his right hand along her stomach and he crashed his lips against hers once again for a second before moving down to kissing her neck, almost burrowing himself against it, biting gently at the exposed skin, caressing the soft flesh of her belly with his hand, slowly moving it down to the waistband of her short, passing his hand through it.

His hand were running down and down, slowly making its way in her underwear. And just like that he fucking growled. They hadn't even made anything. "Damn Princess, you're so… Wet."

"What are you thinking, I've been waiting for this my whole freaking life." She gasped when his finger started to pass slowly the longer of her slit, giving another growled from Bellamy before he pressed his finger against her clit, rubbing it slowly, in what seemed like the world worst torture as she gasped in a muffled cry.

"I - Fuck. Bell-" She almost pleaded. _Yeah,_ **fuck** _. I plan on doing just that._ He thought, sliding a finger inside her, enjoying way too much her slow gasp for him making out of this without being emotionally hurt. "Just stop fucking teasing. And. Take. Me." She finally declared in a hoarse voice

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD." Urged a voice behind them. And Bellamy reached away from Clarke with panic, grabbing Clarke's tank top and throw it at her before grabbing his own as they dressed up quickly. All in their actions they didn't even heard of the door opening and slamming in the hallway… Well Bellamy had forgotten that he, himself, had given the key of their apartment to Jasper. ( and Raven, and Miller… Well mostly everyone but Clarke.)

"Jasper what are you fucking doing here ?!" Bellamy almost yelled as Clarke landed on her feet, catching her few books on the ground to push them in her bag.

"Octavia send me here to check if you weren't getting each other throat out…" Laughed Jasper, putting up his goggles. "She so owe me twenty bucks."

"Wh- WHAT ?!" Cried out Clarke, dropping her books on the ground as Bellamy was making… Well, the golden fish, literally.

"I bet twenty bucks to her you were making out as she swear you were just arguing… And well. I was so right."

 **3 DAYS LATER**

"How much did you have at your **biology test** ?" Asked slowly Bellamy against her ear as he was making his way down her neck when she was hissing against the blanket of his bed.

"3." She gasped. "You're so fucking distracting that I learn all b- Damn. All but… Bellamy ! Yeah right - fucking - there. All but what the damn subject was about."

And he was so damn proud of himself it almost hurt.

"I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE SO WRONG OCTAVIA BLAKE !" Screamed Jasper in the other room, quickly followed by the whole voices of their little group.

"He will never let me come into you… Isn't it ?" Growled Bellamy while Clarke was laughing. And he just pulled back, removing his hands and his body from Clarke… He will change the damn lock and just give the key to Clarke. Yeah, good idea.


End file.
